The present invention relates to (1) a spreadable, shelf stable maple syrup product with the consistency of clear honey and (2) a thick, pourable, shelf stable maple syrup product with the viscosity of common table syrup.
The sap of maple trees forms the basis of maple syrup products, including maple syrup, maple sugar and maple confection products. Maple syrup is obtained by the concentration of maple sap, a low solids (low sugar) solution obtained from the maple tree, to a solids content of 66 percent (66 degrees Brix). The production of maple syrup and related products is highly regulated in Canada and the United States, such that all additives are prohibited. As a result, maple producers cannot simply use additives such as stabilizers if they wish to label their product as a xe2x80x9cpure maple productxe2x80x9d or as xe2x80x9cpure maple syrupxe2x80x9d.
To produce maple syrup, the sap from maple tree is concentrated to 66 degrees Brix (at 68 degrees Fahrenheit; 20 degrees Celsius) to be considered as xe2x80x9cpure maple syrupxe2x80x9d by U.S. and Canadian law. About 40 liters of maple sap are needed to make 1 liter of maple syrup. During the evaporation process, the sap is heated which induces chemical changes that give maple syrup its characteristic color and flavor. These chemical changes include non-enzymatic browning and caramelization reactions (Edson, 1910; Hayward and Pederson, 1946).
Concentration can be achieved through simple boiling in an open kettle or using more advanced evaporation techniques such as vacuum pan evaporators and rising film or falling film evaporators. Various other methods are known for concentrating maple sap. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,389,209 to Paquette discloses a method of boiling the sap under normal pressure, then heating the sap to below boiling temperature and using an air circulating column to further evaporate the water. Reverse osmosis can be used to pre-concentrate the sap to about 20-25 degrees Brix. An alternate concentration step, which involves the addition of heat, must be used to complete the concentration to 66 degrees Brix such that the characteristic maple flavor is created (North American Maple Producers Manual, Bulletin 856, chapter 7).
Concentrating to a higher level (over 67.5 degrees Brix) will result in crystallization of the sucrose, the main sugar found in maple sap, within the container while in storage. Conversely, a maple syrup of lower Brix (under 64.5 degrees Brix) would spoil (ferment) while in storage. Crystallization occurs because the main sugar in maple syrup is sucrose (90-100 percent), with the rest being glucose (0 to 10 percent) (North American Maple Syrup Producers Manual, Bulletin 856, Appendix 2).
It is the crystallization behavior of maple syrup at higher concentration that allows for the production of other maple-based products such as maple sugar. These products are obtained by concentrating maple syrup past 66 degrees Brix. At these elevated Brix levels, a supersaturated sucrose solution is made. Therefore, if this solution is cooled, crystallization will occur. Depending on the rate of cooling and/or whether agitation is present during the cooling process, characteristic maple-based products are obtained. Slow cooling without agitation results in crystals that are very large, often termed xe2x80x9crock candyxe2x80x9d. More rapid cooling, but again without agitation, will result in smaller crystals but the product has a very gritty mouthfeel. When a highly supersaturated maple syrup solution (85 to 90 degrees Brix) is cooled very rapidly without agitation, a non-crystalline glass-like solid is obtained (North American Maple Syrup Producers Manual, Bulletin 856, chapter 9).
Conversely, if a supersaturated (84 to 85 degrees Brix; or 12 to 13 degrees Celsius above the boiling point of water) maple syrup solution is cooled rapidly with high-speed agitation, very small crystals are obtained with the resultant product being paste-like in consistency and is spreadable. This product is known as maple butter or maple cream.
Crystallization of the sugars found in maple syrup is random and occurs spontaneously at higher Brix levels. Because the crystallization behavior of concentrated maple sap is difficult to control, only a select few products have been developed. Additionally, at a concentration of 66 degrees Brix, maple syrup may be too runny (thin) to be used in an application such as a honey like spread. Currently, there is no natural or pure maple-based product which has the consistency and/or appearance of clear honey.
Clear honey is a transparent high viscosity 3.9 Pascal seconds sugar syrup with a moisture content of 17 to 19 percent (81 to 83 degrees Brix solids) (Rheological Methods in Food Process Engineering, Steffe, J. F. 1996, pp 82, 26 and 367). This material remains in a clear state, without crystallization for extended periods of time. The main sugar components in honey are the monosaccharides glucose and fructose. These sugars are present in maple syrup in small amounts.
As previously described, a more viscous solution similar to that of clear honey, having a unique maple flavor, is attainable by further concentrating maple syrup to a higher Brix level (81 to 82 degrees Brix for example). However, crystallization occurs rapidly such that the clear viscous solution would not be preserved. This occurs because the main sugar in maple syrup is the disaccharide sucrose, which crystallizes much more readily than glucose and fructose.
Pure glucose and fructose blends are available commercially and are known as invert sugars. It is known to use invert sugar (glucose/fructose) when making artificial maple-based products. It is also known that invert sugar tends to retard crystallization in maple-based products. However, simply adding invert sugar can lead to loss of natural maple flavor. Additionally, the resultant maple-based product may no longer be labeled as pure under the Canadian and U.S. legal standards.
Invert sugars have also been used in making imitation maple syrup or syrup substitutes. U.S. Pat. No. 3,878,306 to Garstick discloses an imitation maple syrup made from various sugars and artificial flavorings. U.S. Pat. No. 4,938,989 to Steeves and McKelvey provides a maple syrup substitute which contains maple syrup, maple flavor, fructose and glucose and white sugar. Again, these products could not be considered pure maple-based products.
It is known in the art that sucrose can be cleaved into its constituent sugars, glucose and fructose by use of an acid such as L-tartaric acid (cream of tartar). However, the use of organic acids leads to products that have very poor flavor profiles and unacceptable appearances. A further challenge is that the acid would have to be removed, after it has cleaved the sucrose. This step would also remove important flavor components.
The difficulty in making stable high viscosity maple syrups extends to other maple-based products. For example, maple butter (also called maple cream) separates into two layers if not stored at temperatures below 0 degrees Celsius or 32 degrees Fahrenheit. A dilute syrup layer forms on top and a solid crystalline mass forms underneath. Maple butter is made by heating maple syrup to 11 to 13 degrees Celsius above the boiling point of water (83 to 85 degrees Brix), and cooling rapidly while stirring.
Further, a common complaint with pure maple syrup is that it is too thin, especially when warmed. These comments are made when pure maple syrup is compared to common table syrups such as Log Cabin(trademark), Mrs. Butterworth""s(trademark) and Aunt Jemima(trademark).
Accordingly, there is a need for a shelf stable, spreadable, non-crystalline maple syrup product with the consistency of clear honey.
There is also a need for a shelf stable, pourable, thick maple syrup product that pours in a similar fashion to common table syrup and has a viscosity of common table syrup.
As used herein, the term maple syrup refers to concentrated or unconcetrateed sap of the botanical genus Acer. It is in the scope of this invention that the unconcentrated maple sap be used directly.
There are two objects of the present invention: to provide (1) a shelf stable, spreadable maple syrup product with the consistency of clear honey, and (2) a shelf stable, thick, pourable, maple syrup product with a viscosity of common table syrup.
An object of the present invention is to provide a shelf stable, spreadable, non-crystalline maple syrup product with a consistency of clear honey. The product is preferably transparent or translucent.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a spreadable, shelf stable maple syrup product having a Brix measurement of between about 72 and about 90 degrees Brix. Preferably, the Brix measurement is between about 77 and about 87 degrees, with the most preferred range being between about 79 to about 83 degrees.
Another object of the invention is to provide a method for producing a shelf stable maple syrup product with a consistency of clear honey comprising treating maple syrup with a sucrose-cleaving enzyme. Preferably, the sucrose-cleaving enzyme is invertase. Preferably, the method includes the additional step of concentration of the maple syrup to between about 72 and about 90 degrees Brix.
According to an aspect of the invention there is provided a method for producing a stable high viscosity maple syrup product comprising adding a sucrose cleaving enzyme to maple syrup and incubating the resulting maple syrup solution.
According to another aspect of the invention there is provided a shelf stable, spreadable maple syrup product having a Brix measurement of between about 72 and about 90 degrees.
According to a further aspect of the invention there is provided the method of using the shelf stable, spreadable maple syrup product as a spread, sweetener or in other food products such as ice cream or other desserts.
An object of the present invention is to provide a shelf stable, spreadable maple syrup product with the consistency of clear honey and a shelf stable, thick, pourable, maple syrup product with the viscosity of common table syrup, which comprises: a) adding a sucrose-cleaving enzyme to maple syrup, and b) incubating the resulting maple syrup solution, and c) concentrating the solution to different Brix measurements (sugar concentrations) depending on the final product. For example, concentrating the maple syrup to a Brix level and a consistency of clear honey or to a Brix level and viscosity of common table syrup. The difference between the two products is the viscosity and the Brix measurement.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method for producing a shelf stable, thick, pourable maple syrup product with a viscosity of common table syrup, comprising: a) adding a sucrose-cleaving enzyme to a maple syrup; b) incubating the maple syrup to produce an enzyme treated maple syrup; c) adding an untreated maple syrup to the enzyme treated maple syrup at a predetermined ratio of enzyme treated maple syrup to untreated maple syrup, to produce a maple syrup blend of untreated maple syrup and enzyme treated maple syrup; and d) concentrating the maple syrup blend to produce the shelf stable, thick, pourable maple syrup product with the viscosity of common table syrup. Optionally, the sucrose-cleaving enzyme is invertase. Optionally, the method comprises the additional step of diluting the maple syrup to about 55 to 66 degrees Brix prior to the step of adding the sucrose-cleaving enzyme. Another object of the present invention is to provide a shelf stable, thick, pourable maple syrup product produced by this method.
Another object is to provide a method for producing a shelf stable, thick, pourable and pure maple syrup product with a viscosity of common table syrup, comprising: a) adding a sucrose-cleaving enzyme to a maple syrup; b) incubating the maple syrup to produce an enzyme treated maple syrup; c) concentrating the enzyme treated maple syrup; and d) adding an untreated maple syrup to the enzyme treated maple syrup at a predetermined ratio of enzyme treated maple syrup to untreated maple syrup, to produce a maple syrup blend of untreated maple syrup and enzyme treated maple syrup, wherein the maple syrup blend is a shelf stable, thick, pourable maple syrup product with the viscosity of common table syrup. Optionally, the sucrose-cleaving enzyme is invertase. Optionally, the method comprises the additional step of diluting the maple syrup to about 55 to 66 degrees Brix prior to the step of adding the sucrose-cleaving enzyme. Another object of the present invention is to provide a shelf stable, thick, pourable maple syrup product produced by this method.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method of producing shelf stable, thick, pourable maple syrup product wherein the enzyme-treated maple syrup is between about 84 and 89 degrees Brix, and the maple syrup product has a final concentration of between about 72 and 76 degrees Brix.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method of producing shelf stable, thick, pourable maple syrup product wherein the ratio of enzyme treated maple syrup to untreated maple syrup is about 40:60, and the enzyme treated maple syrup is concentrated to between about 84 to 89 degrees Brix, and the product has a final concentration of between about 72 and 76 degrees Brix
A further object is to provide a method for producing a shelf stable, thick, pourable maple syrup product with a viscosity of common table syrup, comprising: a) adding a sucrose-cleaving enzyme to a maple syrup; b) incubating the maple syrup to produce an enzyme treated maple syrup; c) inactivating or removing the sucrose-cleaving enzyme; and d) concentrating the enzyme treated maple syrup to produce a shelf stable, thick, pourable maple syrup product with the viscosity of common table syrup. Optionally, the sucrose-cleaving enzyme is invertase. Optionally, the method comprises the additional step of diluting the maple syrup to about 55 to 66 degrees Brix prior to the step of adding the sucrose-cleaving enzyme. Another object of the present invention is to provide a shelf stable, thick, pourable maple syrup product produced by this method.
Optionally, the sucrose-cleaving enzyme is removed by filtration or it is inactivated by heat treatment. However, due to requirements of various regulatory agencies, it may be necessary to remove the enzyme in order to meet applicable regulatory standards for pure maple syrup. Further, the method can comprise the additional step of monitoring the ratio of sucrose to fructose and glucose, and removing the sucrose-cleaving enzyme at a predetermined sucrose to fructose and glucose ratio, followed by the step of concentrating.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method of producing shelf stable, thick, pourable maple syrup product wherein the viscosity of the maple syrup product is between about 1200 and 2100 centipoise at 2.5 rpm as determined by a Brockfield Viscometer at 22xc2x0 C. Preferably, the viscosity of the maple syrup product is between about 1300 and 1900 centipoise at 2.5 rpm as determined by a Brockfield Viscometer at 22xc2x0 C.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method of producing shelf stable, thick, pourable maple syrup product wherein the ratio of enzyme treated maple syrup to untreated maple syrup is from about 30:70 to 60:40 by percentage of sugars present. Preferably, the ratio is 40:60.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method of producing shelf stable, thick, pourable maple syrup product wherein the resulting maple syrup product is concentrated to between about 72 degrees Brix and about 76 degrees Brix. Preferably, the product is concentrated to between about 72 and 74 degrees Brix.
Optionally, the product is concentrated under vacuum using low heat of less than 65 degrees Celsius.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a shelf stable, thick, pourable maple syrup product having a Brix measurement of between about 70 and about 76 degrees and a viscosity of between about 1200 and 2100 centipoise at 2.5 rpm as determined by a Brockfield Viscometer at 22xc2x0 C. Optionally, the Brix measurement is between about 72 and about 74 degrees and the viscosity is between about 1300 and 1900 centipoise at 2.5 rpm as determined by a Brockfield Viscometer at 22xc2x0 C. Optionally, the shelf stable, thick, pourable maple syrup product is a pure maple syrup product.
Another object of the present invention is to provide the use of the shelf stable, thick, pourable maple syrup product as a topping, sweetener or ingredient in a food.